Power
by AmazingHefi
Summary: They were different in so many ways yet they have found happiness in each other. Hinata x Reader
1. Chapter 1

You weren't playing volleyball for physical reasons- you played volleyball simply because of the power. You played because of the view on the other side of the net, the opposing team getting ready to save, to touch, to score then their pathetic little eyes losing their shine when they failed to defend the territory.

You twirled the ball between your palms, the sound of rubbing like music to your ears as you looked through the net at the black clad girls at the other side. The whistle sounded, you launched the ball in the air, your right arm stretched then your hand smacked the colorful ball when it reached your favorite height. With a smile, you observed the ball slam inbounds, right in the middle of the incompetent Karasuno girls- their libero didn't stand a chance unless she wanted her wrist dislocated.

You got the ball back, your ears full of the sounds of cheering, and twirled it once again as you waited for the whistle. When it came, the ball was in the air and your overhand serve scored another point. Your palm was red and tingling by the time you felt like giving the flightless crows a chance to fight. Why shouldn't you? Your team was already sixteen to eight- six of those only your powerful serves.

Let them fight. They'll cry harder when they fail.

Hinata watched the dark haired girl serve again and again and again, his orange-brown eyes intensely focused upon her face and the way her eyes seemed to seek out the weak and the, almost, sadistic pleasure in her bright orbs when Karasuno's female team yelled 'Don't mind'. In his eyes, she was powerful, something to be in awe of- not even Oikawa was so intimidating and he was a brilliant setter and server.

Kageyama smacked the back of Hinata's head, bringing back the orange-haired boy to the argument they had before Hinata's attention was seduced by the smirking woman.

"This crows are so broken." You laughed loudly, your sports bag settled on your shoulder, as you passed by the Karasuno locker room. "Someone should show some mercy and put them down."

A few girls on your team laughed with you, others just frowned at how rude your words were. Your lips twitched as the sound of crying of some chick reached your ears- it was like the sound of friction when you twirled the ball, amazing.

"Tomorrow," you said, turning serious. "Tomorrow, we have two games. You better get enough rest, stretch your muscles and such. Don't eat anything too heavy or unhealthy, alright?"

"Yes, mother!" Your teammates chorused, making you laugh as they giggled at their little joke.

Laying down on the bench and eyeing the bar holding the weights, you cracked your fingers before wrapping them around the ten kilograms heavy iron bar. At the ends were enough weights to make the whole thing weigh twenty five kilograms. Breathing in, raised the weight, then exhaled as you brought it to your chest. The action was repeated until you got bored and went to have a hot shower.

The water chased away the soreness in your muscles and made you zone out. It was a momentary bliss.

You yawned widely as you walked to school, hands safely tucked away in your pockets. The early morning air, though slightly chilly, didn't do anything to wake you up. What woke you up was an orange blur on a bicycle zipping past you while singing about toilets and who he is. Your eyebrows, a bit unkempt since you haven't had the time to pluck them, rose up to the middle of your forehead.

How the hell do some people have that much energy so early in the morning?

Hinata almost crashed into a house as he passed that girl with a mean serve. Swiftly, he turned and pedaled back to her, grinning and calling out a good morning. Large bags underneath her eyes gave her a look of a psychopathic raccoon but, nevertheless, she looked pretty.

"The fuck?" The girl whispered when Hinata stopped in front of her.

"I'm Hinata Shouyo! I go to Karasuno and I play volleyball too!" The orange haired boy rambled with a grin, all the while blocking her path. "I've seen you serve yesterday."

"Oh, you're another flightless crow."

"What's your name?"

"(Last) (first)." She grumbled, bypassing Hinata and continuing to walk. "Why are you so damn... Happy this early?"

"Because I've met you."

Hinata frowned when you stuttered and turned a fire truck red but he had to admit that the color brought out your eyes nicely.

"What position do you play, Hinata?" (Name) asked, glancing at the smiling boy.

"Middle blocker." Hinata crowed, throwing his arms up above his head and almost swerving into another house. "I'm the strongest decoy!"

"I'm best at serving." The girl mumbled, looking up at the sky and the sunrise. "Sure, I am a decent setter but I never set for the ace, only the person closest to me and, as a blocker, I suck so much because I can't jump high enough and I am barely taller than you. Are you a first year?"

"Yup!"

"Oh! This is where I go left, Hinata-kun."

"See ya, (name)-chan!" The boy waved and drove straight.

"Hey, Hinata!" (Name) called after the boy. "Maybe we could hang out sometimes!"

"Yes!" Hinata answered, looking absolutely ecstatic by (name)'s offer.

"What's with (name)?" One of your teammates, Rei, whispered to another one, Shizuka. "She's smiling and it's not even noon yet."

"Yeah, it's creepy."

"Your mom's creepy." You grinned and clapped them both on the back. "I haven't slept, you shits. And I might have talked to one of the male flightless crows."

"Oooh, which one? Was it that tall blond guy? Or the scary, long haired one?"

"Nah, it was Hinata Shouyo." You replied, taking off your clothes and changing into your uniform. "He's the short, loud one."

"The libero?"

"The middle blocker. He has orange hair."

"... Senpai, I didn't know you were a pedophile." The inseparable duo teased, Shizuka mock gagging.

Rolling your eyes, you turned away from your friends. Still, you smiled and thought of the cheerful shorty.

Two sets went by in a blink of an eye. Your team won by a large margin, almost pulverizing the opposing team without breaking a sweat. You cheered with the team, grinning so widely that your cheeks ached.

"Now, don't celebrate too early on." The coach lectured, but she was grinning too. "We have one more game to play."

"We'll win that one too." Sakura, always optimistic, borderline cocky, girl said and most of the others agreed with her.

"You fucking jinxed it." You growled, planning Sakura against the locker. "You fucking idiot."

"It's not my fault!"

"You practically handed over the points! How many times have I yelled not to touch the ball? How many times have I told you to pass the ball to someone else and you had to go alone against everyone?"

"Calm down, (name)." Your captain ordered, looking as broken as the rest of the team.

"Fine." You snapped and collected your things, not bothering to change out of the sweaty clothes. "I will come back when I am calm and not homicidal."

Karasuno's gym loomed in front of you. You could hear the balls hit the walls and the floor, sneakers squeak and many voices call out. Sighing, you opened the grey door and entered. Your eyes widened at the sight in front of you- Hinata launched out of a crouch, shooting up like a rocket, and spiked the ball before you could make heads and tails out of it. Never have you ever seen a quick like that.

"Hot damn, Hinata-kun," you called out with a grin, drawing attention to yourself and disrupting the practice. "If I knew you had an ass like that... Mhm."

Hinata sputtered and blushed, the blond megane dude snickering with a freckled cutie by his side.

"(Name)-chan!" He grinned and ran to you, throwing his arms around you. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we lost so I came here to calm my shit." You explained. "You're cute and I like you so... Why not."

"You like me?" Hinata beamed, taking your hands in his. "I like you too!"

At those words, your heart fluttered like wings of a hummingbird and your eyes brightened. And maybe, just maybe, Hinata's bright grin and adoring eyes calmed you down faster than breaking something or beating someone to a pulp. How could a boy she met just this morning make you feel that way with a mere 'I like you too.'?


	2. Chapter 2

"Hinata, I will smack you." You growled at the bouncy male. "And stop smiling like that, you're making my cheeks hurt."

"If you weren't such a grump, (Name)-chan, your cheeks wouldn't be hurting." Hinata quipped before tackling you on the grass. His smiling face was inches from your shocked one, his hands resting on each side of your head as he leaned over you. "Ne, (Name)-chan, you remind me a bit of Kageyama."

"G-get off of me!" You stuttered, blushing, but you did not make a move to remove Hinata yourself. You had to admit, you kind of liked this position you were in- his body heat mingled with yours, his breath touched your face and you had the perfect view of his brown eyes and you only had to lean up a bit to connect your lips.

Hinata only giggled at you, ignoring your glare and plopping down on you, his face buried in your neck. His breath tickled your neck and you had to keep yourself from flinching away or moving your chin to protect the sensitive body part- which would result in you smacking Hinata in the head (which would hurt both you and him, and you really weren't into pain that much). Your eyes focused on the white clouds on a light blue sky. They came in all shapes and sizes just like people.

"Hinata-kun..."

"Shouyo." The boy in question interrupted, not moving an inch from you. His lips brushed your neck, making you suppress a shudder- they were so soft.

"What?"

"Call me Shouyo, (Name)-chan."

"Shouyo." You mumbled, closing your eyes.

"Mmm?"

"My arm is dead, please, get the fuck off of it."

And, just like that, you ruined the mood.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, you were at Karasuno High, watching the boys practice. You were itching to play too, your muscles twitching with the urge to jump in and show those boys how it's done. Somehow, though barely, you resisted. Watching Hinata and Kageyama work together, do that weird quick of theirs, was a real treat since you couldn't find the time to see their games. It was also a great pleasure seeing Hinata crouch then launch himself high in the air, a grand feat for someone of his height, face determined as he spiked the ball.

The sight was so breathtaking, so amazing. You felt like a child in a candy store.

"Shouyo." You called out when Ukai declared practice over. "Need some help stretching?"

"Sure." Hinata beamed at you, brown eyes sparkling.

Hinata started his stretching routine, not noticing you standing and staring at his ass and legs. Tsukishima snickered and you threw a glare at him (which had no effect on the tall blond but poor Yamaguchi was sweating profusely) before turning back to what held your attention before Tsukishima disturbed you.

"(Name)-chan?"

"Mmm?"

"I thought you were going to help."

"I am sorry, Shouyo but..." You sighed heavily. "Your butt is just too distracting for me."

"(N-n-n-name)-chan!" Hinata yelped, blushing so brightly that the red color clashed with his orange hair.

You laughed with Karasuno's team as Hinata stuttered and acted like a bumbling fool.

"I like you, Sho."


	4. Chapter 4

You fidgeted in your seat, biting your lip, as you tried to avoid the eyes of a little girl. Now, if it were just any little girl- you would not have given a damn about her but, this girl was Shouyo's little sister and she was adorable. She was even more hyper than Shouyo (and that was saying something) but the moment she has noticed you, Natsu has been staring you down like wolf, just waiting for you to make a fatal mistake. Dear god, a kid was making you nervous.

Shouyo was nowhere in sight, his mother was preparing tea and snacks, and you were all alone with Natsu.

"Are you big brother's girlfriend?" Natsu cocked her head cutely, blinking innocently at you.

"I, um... Don't know?"

"Was that a question or an answer?" Oh god, was it just you or was she shooting lightning out of her eyes? "Cause, if you are..." Here it was, the threat. She's gonna kill you. "That would be sooooooo cool!" You were rig...

Wait, what?

Your mouth fell open as the girl grinned wider than it should be physically possible, bouncing in her seat as she talked about you and Shouyo and babies and, holy fuck, what was she on? Natsu and Shouyo's mother peeked in the living room, chuckling at your flabbergasted look.

"Natsu-chan," the gentle woman called, effectively stopping her daughter's babbling. "Stop making your brother's, erm, friend uncomfortable."

"O-oh, she's not." You stuttered. A blush lit up your cheeks. Why did you have to be so awkward?

"Mama, (name)-chan is gonna have babies with Shouyo!"

A thud, a loud one, interrupted you three. Turning, you saw Shouyo, bright red, on the floor, unconscious. If you were being honest, you weren't far behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my god, it hurts." You whimpered as Hinata moved your foot to the pillow. "There's an ice pack in the freezer, Sho-kun."

You moaned as you thought how it came to this, how you- stupidly- injured yourself.

It was just a regular day for you. You went to school, went to practice then you went to Karasuno. While the boys practiced, you walked on the beam, your arms out to keep your balance. You weren't exactly in the mood for anything else but meditate while placing one foot in front of the other. That was when you heard someone shout your name and turned to look. Your left foot twisted slightly and you fell down.

The whole of Karasuno team ran to your "rescue", Shouyo almost crying and talking as if you're going to die.

Panicking, Shouyo, somehow, managed to pick you up bridal style and placed you on the back of his bicycle, rushing to your house. Of course, he wanted to take you to the hospital but, you being you, refused to go even if it meant that you will never be able to play volleyball- that's how afraid of doctors' you were. Besides, your ankle did not hurt as much before.

And maybe you've enjoyed Shouyo's fussing a bit too much.

You hissed when the ice pack was placed around your ankle. Despite it being wrapped in a cloth, it was still cold enough to make your teeth chatter.

"Shouyo," you whined. "It hurts!"

"I'LL KISS IT BETTER!"

"YOU'LL WHAT?"

You didn't even have the time to react. His lips were already on your joint, smooth and warm on your skin. Then his eyes opened and Shouyo looked at you.

"You like Hello Kitty?" The blushing boy muttered.

"STOP LOOKING AT MY UNDERWEAR!"


	6. Chapter 6

Taking Hinata to a place where you could dance was a bad idea. He was full of energy, acting like an overly excited puppy and jumping all over the dance floor. Multiple times, the orange haired teenager stepped on your toes and bumped into many people.

Hinata Shouyo was adorable in his excitement. The grin on his face was almost too large, his eyes wide and sparkling in the strobe lights. You had fun that night even though you were sweating like crazy and there was a high risk of injuring your joint.

All the exhaustion from all the dancing and jumping around was worthy. Because the shy kiss on your lips, right at the door of your home, was the best thing you have ever felt in your life.


	7. Chapter 7

When Hinata offered to drive you on the bike, you thought it would be behind him but no. The orange haired ball of energy had different plans and those included you sitting on that steering thing while he drove.

It was awkward because the metal dug into your butt and the bike was swerving left and right and you feared for your life. You wondered how could Hinata see and steer from you.

"Oh, I'm not looking where we're going at all!" His cheery answer to your panicked question didn't exactly make you calm down.

Your life flashed before your life and you realized that you were a rather rude little fucker. Screaming and praying to every deity on the planet, you begged them to let you survive this hellish drive while promising that you'll change.

Gods must've had mercy on what little soul you've had and let you live on. The stop was jerky and the bike did topple over with you and Hinata but you were so happy that neither one of you suffered an injury and laughed.

Hinata followed your lead, laughing loudly as he tried to wiggle from beneath you and the bike.

"You're so pretty when you laugh." The boy grinned down at you, hand held out to help you up. "N-n-not t-that you're not pretty when you're not laughing!" The boy blushed, pouting.

"Shouyo?" You said, smiling.

"Y-yes?"

"You're pretty too."

Hinata's sputtering and blushing made you laugh again. Your grin widened when he gave a startled gasp as you pulled him on top of you. Ignoring the pain from the steering, you pecked Hinata's lips. He giggled into your mouth and the vibrations tickled your lips. You giggled with the boy you slowly fell in love with.

"Enough cheesy stuff." You ruined the moment. "Get off of me, ya big lump!"


	8. Chapter 8

(Name) was reading out loud, a serene smile on her face. Hinata's head was in her lap and he stared up at her- well, the book and the hand holding it. The first year let her voice wash over him and slow his heartbeat. Hinata couldn't remember the last time he enjoyed being still so much.

"Out of my thoughts! You are part of my existence, part of myself. You have been in every line I have ever read, since I first came here, the rough common boy whose poor heart you wounded even then." (Name)'s voice grew with emotion, louder and stronger. Her right hand, the one on Hinata's chest, clenched into a fist. Hinata looked at her in wonder and awe- it was as if (name) was Pip and in love so desperately with Estella. "You have been in every prospect I have ever seen since - on the river, on the sails of the ships, on the marshes, in the clouds, in the light, in the darkness, in the wind, in the woods, in the sea, in the streets. You have been the embodiment of every graceful fancy that my mind has ever become acquainted with. The stones of which the strongest London buildings are made, are not more real, or more impossible to be displaced by your hands, than your presence and influence have been to me, there and everywhere, and will be. "

Every syllable was a slave to her. So sweetly, (name)'s tongue caressed the words and her voice- certain and strong like a thousand years old oak- caressed Hinata's ears and heart. What little of her face he could see was changing expressions with emotions and her eyes burned so strongly with love and sadness and desperation. Hinata wished he could read the way she did, throw his very soul into the text like (name), so he could read to her but he was too physical for that. He could express himself by hugs, shy pecks and hand holding- but never words.

So, Hinata took (name)'s fist and brought it to his lips. He kissed her knuckles, letting his lips linger on her skin, then entwined their fingers. Closing his eyes, Hinata allowed himself to fall asleep and (name)'s voice followed him in the land of dreams.


	9. Final

The moment you first said I love you to Hinata was not romantic. It was not planned, it was not gentle. You were screaming at each other, fighting for the first time since meeting one another, and you just yelled those three words in his face.

"I love you." You repeated, tasting those words and you realized how true they were. Your eyes connected with Hinata's brown ones and you grinned. "I fucking love you, Shouyo."

"I love you too, (name)-chan!" Hinata yelled back at you and threw himself into your arms. He peppered kisses all over your face, making you laugh and hug him closer to you.

You were not romantic. You were not gentle. You were rude and crude and you were surprised that a sunshine like Hinata loved you. You laughed into his mouth, giddy and lovestruck.

"I'm still mad at you." You whispered, yes closed and lips moving against Hinata's. Hinata smiled.

"I'm fine with that."


End file.
